Glad I Crashed The Wedding
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Summary: Lucy is getting married to a stranger. All she wants is out but can't get out as her friends are in danger otherwise. Her only hope is her real love, but will save her like he has so many times already? This is my first story so let me know if can be improved in any way. Thanks.


Summary: Lucy is marring a stranger. All she wants is out but can't get out as her friends are in danger otherwise. Her only hope is her real love, but will save her like he has so many times already?

Lucy POV

Today is the day I lose everything I have gained in the past 3 years, 10 if you count the years on tenrou island. I have friends, my nakama and I have a home. This will all disappear by noon today as I have to marry some stranger I hardly know and then have go live in his stupid house for the rest of my life. Why dad did you keep up this silly game of making me marry as soon as possible? Why can't you wait for me to finally confess to the man I love that I do in fact love him and only him? But of course you can't answer my questions so here I am getting ready for a wedding that I secretly hope will be crashed by a certain dragon slayer.

" You look gorgeous Lucy" Lucy's future mother in law said as she adds the finishing touches." Rupert will so taken away by your beauty, he might not have the breathe to say I do"

" If only that could be true" I muttered softly so she didn't her me.

" Now lets get you to the church"

" alright" I said walking behind her with bridesmaids in tow. None of my friends could be my bridesmaids and none of them had gotten invited to the wedding due to the fact Rupert had just turned up out the blue at the guild and shouted across the guild " Lucy is my bride to be,Anyone who stops the wedding is getting into serious dark waters" and with that grabbed me out of my seat next to natsu and dragged me to a hotel room that was monitored every moment of the day and night.

Please someone from the guild come and get me. I don't want to marry this heartless man and be away from my home. Please help.

Natsu POV

" we have to go get her" I shout as no one seemed to care Lucy was being forced into marrying a man she hated. I could tell just by the way her eyes shot me looks of fear as she was dragged out of the guild by the man who smelled horrible due to his overuse of every single perfume made in fiore. I should be the one to marrying Lucy not some weird guy with a BO problem.

I know I have to do something otherwise I could never have Lucy in my life again and she might never get to find out my true feelings for her. When the guy had barged in to take Lucy, I was trying to get her somewhere alone so we could talk but that never happened thanks to him, whatever his name is.

"we can't. You heard what the man said, we will be in dark waters if we try to stop the wedding" shouts someone from the far end of the guild, knowing that natsu can't find them so is saved from getting burnt.

"we have been in dark waters before. But we always find a way out again. We once we were a little guild no one cared for but now we are the winners of the magic games and you are telling me we can't take on a few guards and get our Lucy back. She told me a long time ago that she loves fairy tail and never wants to leave. Well I want to make that wish a reality and make sure she never has to leave fairy tail." I yelled back.

"Well then, what's the plan, fire breathe?" Asked someone from behind me.

As I turned around I saw Erza with her swords ready to go, Gajeel eating the last of his Iron, Levy reading her books, Gray getting ready to create ice and Mira, Elfman and Lisanna getting ready to use their magic. I smiled and slowly explained the plan.

"let's save my Luce." I said and we all ran for the door.

"wait, we are all coming to" said the rest of the guild as everyone made their way to the church.

"Just hold on Lucy, We are coming to get you! " Natsu said as the church came into view.

Lucy POV

Hurry up guys, You don't have long left I thought as the priest went on and on about marriage and sacrifice. You have no idea what I might have to sacrifice buddy if this wedding goes ahead, I yelled in my head.

" If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" said the priest.

Silence,

had no one come? Will no one save me? What if no one cares that I am about to marry a stranger? Am I no longer their nakama because of this stupid situation I am in?

Suddenly there was a big crash. Everyone turned to see where the noise had come from. As I turn, I can hear the gasps of everyone so I turn quicker. Thank The Lord, Natsu has come to get me. I feel so relieved that he came. A few moments before it felt like n one would. I sighed with relief that Natsu had come.

"Natsu" I yell happily as he is here to save me once more.

"No one can take a dragons treasure or a member of fairy tail so easily, is that right everyone" speaking directly to the groom.

A responsive yes is shouted around the church as my nakama appear from behind the doors. The whole guild was here and everyone was trying to save her. I run down the aisle to Natsu and hug him tight, hoping he will never let me go while more and more guild members appear.

"Men, get them" shouts Rupert as men from all sides of the church in black suits like the president's secret service appear and start attacking the guild members.

"Natsu, get Lucy out of here and protect her. We will hold them off and give you some time." yells Gray over the noise of the battle.

"Come on, Lucy. Lets get you out of here." Natsu whispers so only I can hear him as he pulls me towards the exit of the church. I feel so happy that I start running in my wedding dress which tears itself to pieces as me and Natsu run away from the church.

Natsu POV

We got to Lucy in time. Thank The Lord. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't. Poor Lucy having to marry a guy like him because of an arranged marriage set up by her father. Who did the guy think he was.

But at least now she is safe, running with me away from that man and that future. And that future is never going to happen as I am going to keep Lucy by my side for the rest of my life. I slow down as I can hear Lucy is short on breath. We have made it to the park. This should be a safe place to stop for a bit.

As we walk through the park, I notice that Lucy's dress is ripped beyond repair. But she doesn't mind which is great as I am sure she could find a much better wedding dress if she could choose it herself. Lucy always had good fashion sense. She would always help the girls out when it came to getting ready for the balls or party's the master liked to have at the guild. They always ended up nearly the same way, the girls dresses were perfect, all the men would stare. Gajeel would challenge anyone who dared even looked at his Levy and Mira would end up trying to play matchmaker with Cana drinking everyone under the table. The next morning, anyone without a hangover, would come a start cleaning up the guild from the night before.

I found a bench and sat on it with Lucy sitting very close to me as if scared we were followed and that the stranger would appear.

"Lucy, it is okay now. The guy isn't coming to get you and if is coming, I could smell him from a mile away. Now relax and get your breath back before we head back to your place, okay?"

"Thank you Natsu. You know just what to say to calm me down and you always save me in time. Thank you."

"It's okay Lucy. I am just glad to get you away from a stranger who seems to where every perfume available in the whole of fiore. But my main reason for saving you as you put it, is to make sure you are mine forever." Whispering the last sentence in her ear, she gasps and turns to look at me with those eyes of hers that never stop you from feeling like you could do no wrong.

"Since when have I been yours?"

"Since I first brought you to the guild" leaning in closer, I lightly press my lips against hers, waiting to see how she responds. Within seconds, she is pressing firmly on my lips and has her arms wrap around me. Deepening the kiss, our tongues fight for dominance as we move closer and closer to each other.

Lucy POV

This has become the most unbelievable day of my life. I was first going to get married to a complete stranger who had the nerve to try and take me from fairy tail. Then Natsu and the guild turned up to take me home. And now I am sitting in the park, kissing Natsu like there was no tomorrow. How great is to be alive today.

Kissing Natsu is like nothing short of amazing. His lips are full of heat and love just like my salamanders lips should be. If only air wasn't a major key in keeping alive.

Breaking for this much needed air, Natsu rests his forehead on mine and we stare into each others eyes.

"I love you Lucy. I promise to never let anyone take you away from me and I will never leave your side." Natsu said so sweetly and quietly that I knew I would be the only one to ever hear those words.

"I love you too Natsu. And I will stay by your side for as long as you want me there."

"I am going want you there forever, Lucy. I am sure you could have guessed that."

"I know but it helps more to hear it coming from you."

With that, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. I have never more comfortable then when Natsu was as close to me as he was then. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, I stand up.

Turning to a slightly glum Natsu, I say "let's head back to my home and this time I won't kick you out of my bed."

Leaping up, He picks me up bridal style which is very ironic, and is about to take me home when he starts sniffing the air.

"What is it Natsu?" Getting slightly worried because he has now tensed up and is shifting his arms into a more protective position.

"I can smell him, your stranger groom."

Scared and nervous about what is about to happen, I push myself more into Natsu's chest to try and help him protect me.

Natsu POV

He is here and he is getting closer. With Lucy being protected by my arms there isn't top much I can do about keeping him away until he shows himself. But there is the smell of people from the guild as well. This could be good or bad news.

As I turn, with Lucy in my arms trying to almost enter my chest with eyes closed, I see a great sight. Gajeel and Gray have Lucy's groom tried up and tapped up. Levy and Erza are behind them looking like they could kill the man who tried to take their best friend and little sister respectively. This was a sight Lucy had to see.

"Lucy. It's okay. Look who are with him."

As Lucy looked up from burrowing into my chest, I had to start laughing. This was a sight that brought happiness to me because of the fact that the guy got what was truly coming to him. Lucy looked like she could jump for joy but decided against it and hugged me almost till my neck broke as she seemed she couldn't believe it.

"I thought you were taking her somewhere safe?" Said Gray as he approached.

"No way I was going to not let her see this. " is my only answer as I now see Lucy on the verge of tears.

Lucy POV

Rupert got what was coming to him. Seeing what I saw brought me back from hiding in Natsu's arms to hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Rupert was so unhappy that I thought of how he treated me and had to thank karma later.

"I thought you were taking her somewhere safe?"asks Gray.

"No way I was going to not let her see this." Natsu replies.

"He is right. I so needed to see this. That's what you get, Rupert, if you mess with fairy tail or me." I said from the comfort of Natsu's arms as I knew Rupert wouldn't lift a finger towards me after what must have been some fight.

"Now, I want your word that you will not come anywhere near me, Natsu, anyone in any way associated with the fairy tail guild or anyone in magnolia ever again." I say to Rupert.

With just a nod and an almost silent yes, Rupert was then escorted out of the park and out of the town for good by Gajeel and Gray. With that, a huge sigh of relief flowed through my entire body and I could feel Natsu relaxing as well. Thats when I realised I was still in his arms.

"Er ... Natsu , could you put me down now."

"No way. I am making sure you get home tonight without anyone forcing you to become his bride."

I should have known that would be his response. I looked at Levy and Erza for help but they seemed to be focusing on how I ended up in his arms to begin with.

"Please Natsu. I can walk home on my own to feet and I know that if any man tried to marry me, you would come and get me before it is too late."

"Fine. But I am not happy about it."

"You don't have to be happy about it. Just make sure you stay close by in case it does happen though."

"I don't ever plan on leaving your side." And with that leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

Levy and Erza, having finally worked out everything let out screams of joy and run up to hug me.

Turning Natsu, Erza makes a serious face and says, "Natsu, if you ever hurt Lucy, I will personally make sure you drink out of a straw for your meal afterwards."

"And I will have Gajeel help Erza make that happen." Levy adds before turning back to me for another hug.

"Completely understood, ladies." Said my man with a slightly worried face. "But I could never hurt Lucy and both of you know that."

"But it feels like it needs to be said to make sure you don't end up getting away with something you should do." replies Erza.

With that they walk off. Leaving me and Natsu alone in the park.

"Time to get out of this stupid dress." I say as I look to see how torn up it is. The dress was ripped up the sides and had tears from running away from the church.

"Couldn't agree with you more Lucy."

Natsu wraps his arm around me and we walk off into the distance as the new couple of fairy tail.

After that day, Natsu was very glad he crashed the wedding.


End file.
